Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending apparatus comprising a large storage area, an electronic control means and a mechanism to retrieve items from the storage area and delivery to a purchaser. More specifically, the storage area is adapted to store a multiplicity of rectangular boxes in a plurality of racks, such that the retrieval mechanism is directed by the electronic control means to the correct rack to retrieve one box therefrom after payment has been received and recorded by the electronic control. Various aspects of each of three principal components and the manner of cooperation of the three principal components represent novel improvements in vending machines.
The principal utilization of the present apparatus is for the storage and sale of cartons of cigarettes. Notwithstanding the various reports of the United States Surgeon General and various medical organizations on the deleterious effects of cigarette smoking, there has been a continual increase in the number of cigarette smokers. As a consequences, there are now at least 100 brands, which are routinely stocked for sale by major retailers such as grocery stores. The sale of cigarettes is generally essential from a competitive aspect, although profits are generally low. However, inventory control has always presented a problem and the excessive loss of inventory has made cigarette sales even a loss item.
Thus a closed and controlled vending machine can stop much of the pilferage and discourage theft.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,636, 3,687,255 and 3,791,505 disclose improvements in currency operated vending machines in the use of electronic control systems. Various mechanical storage and retrieval systems have been developed over the years such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,032, 3,498,497, 3,512,679 and 3,893,589, however, the mechanical and electronic control components of the present invention are an improvement on any heretofore disclosed.
It is an advantage of the present apparatus that it provides a combination of electronic control, electrical mechanical and mechanical elements in a manner to present a secure storage and vending machine with a minimum of malfunctions. It is a feature of the present apparatus that the price of each item for sale from a specific storage rack may be individually adjusted or changed. It is another feature of the present invention that the retrieval mechanism prevents direct access into the storage area from the customer delivery point. It is a further feature of the present apparatus that the retrieval mechanism is controlled by the electronic control thereby not depending on mechanical direction.